


Caress The One

by Clarrisani



Series: Nightwish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's turn to prove to Sam he can be just as dominant in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress The One

Dean narrowed his eyes, tossing the cloth into the basin and moving to lean against the door frame. He trailed his eyes over his brother, smirking. “On your back, both hands holding the headboard.”

Sam blinked a couple of times then pushed himself up the bed, reaching above his head and wrapping his fingers around the wooden beams. “Like this?”

“Exactly like that.” Dean stalked over, stopping at the foot of the bed. “Those hands move, I call it. Understand me?”

Sam nodded. “Perfectly.”

“Good.” Dean smacked Sam’s foot. “Now spread ‘em.”

Sam shot him a matching smirk and spread his legs, placing each foot on the edges of the bed. Dean let his eyes rake his brother’s body, unconsciously licking his lips. Without a word he climbed onto the bed, crawling up to kneel between Sam’s legs and leaning over him, dipping his head down to place a soft kiss to Sam’s chest.

“So, little brother,” Dean purred, “let’s see how you handle this.”

Sam frowned. “Handle what?”

Dean threw him a wink, shifting back down the bed until he was on the end. He reached out, grabbing Sam’s foot and pulling it toward him.

“Never took you for having a foot fetish,” Sam said, chuckling.

“I don’t,” Dean placing a soft kiss to Sam’s ankle. “You, however, have a thing for biting.”

Sam’s eyes widened as Dean grazed his teeth over the sensitive ankle bone, Sam making a soft sound at the back of his throat. “I do not want to know how you know that.”

“Didn’t take much to work it out.” Dean kissed the inside of Sam’s thigh, dragging his finger firmly along the underside of Sam’s foot and feeling Sam twitch. “You always did have an oral fixation.”

“Look who’s talking,” Sam shot back, breath catching in his throat as Dean began to lick and kiss his way up the inside of his leg. “You always seem to have something in your mouth.”

“Not want you want in my mouth,” Dean shot back.

“I’m sure you’ll get there.”

“Maybe,” Dean said, biting gently on the edge of Sam’s kneecap. “Maybe not.”

“Fucking tease,” Sam growled.

“Mm-hm.”

Dean winked at him again, continuing to move up Sam’s thigh with open mouthed kisses, tracing the line of Sam’s hip and biting down on the edge of the hipbone. He grinned as a shuddering breath escaped Sam’s lips.

“Such a masochist,” Dean teased.

“Am not.” Sam kicked at him half-heartedly, hands never leaving the headboard. “It’s just a… thing.”

“Fetish,” Dean supplied, grabbing the leg Sam and tried to kick him with and nipping at the heel.

“Whatever.” Sam huffed, levelling his gaze on Dean. “No different to the way you get off with cowboy outfits.”

“I do not!”

“Yes, Dean, you do.”

Dean glared at him for a moment, then sighed, shoulders dropping. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“A lot.”

“Shut up.”  Dean grunted, moving up the bed to hover over Sam again. “You’re talking too much.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply, groaning when Dean fastened his lips on his. Dean licked into his mouth, teasing Sam’s tongue into play. Sam’s fingers tightened on the headboard, wanting to wrap his arms around Dean and pull him down against his body. Instead Dean was hovering above him, just close enough that they could feel each other’s body heat.

Dean broke the kiss with a smirk, shifting down to catch Sam’s nipple between his teeth and tug. Sam hissed, Dean closing his lips around the nub and flicking his tongue over it, not stopping until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the other, sucking it into his mouth and repeating the process. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, then moved up to Sam’s collarbone.

Sam tried to thrust up into him but Dean was having none of it, arching his body up and away from Sam, placing a hand on Sam’s abdomen and pushing him back down hard onto the bed. “Stay still,” Dean breathed, dragging his teeth along the line of the bone and causing Sam to shudder.

Sam groaned. “Need to touch you.”

“Those hands move and it’s over,” Dean reminded him. “Forever.”

“Fuck,” Sam’s head dropped back onto the bed. “Not fair.”

“Suck it up, baby boy.” Dean picked a spot on Sam’s neck, one that was just far enough below where the collar of Sam’s shirts sat that it would just be visible. Dean closed his eyes as his mouth closed on the spot, focussing on the taste and feel of Sam’s skin beneath his tongue as he set about marking him.

“Don’t you fucking mark me,” Sam growled. “Dean!”

“Shhh.” Dean made no other reply, sucking on the spot hard until he felt it begin to swell beneath his lips. Satisfied that the spot would bruise, Dean ran his tongue over it once more before pulling back. “Now everyone will know you’re taken.”

“Fucking hate you,” Sam muttered.

“You love me,” Dean replied, kissing the pout off Sam’s lips.

Dean began kissing and licking his way down Sam’s chest, feeling it heave below him as Sam huffed in annoyance. Dean replied by catching one of Sam’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting gently. Sam made an almost broken noise that caused Dean to grin as he reached Sam’s navel, lapping his tongue into it in firm, wet strokes.

Sam’s body was quivering now, Dean shifting down and catching hold of Sam’s thighs, dragging his hands along them firmly enough to leave pressure marks. He bypassed Sam’s already half-hard cock, silently impressed at Sam’s stamina. Then again, Dean was almost half-hard himself which was no mean feat. He longed for their teenaged years and wondered just how many times they could have gotten off if they’d given into their desires back then.

Dean closed his lips around one of Sam’s balls, sucking it into his mouth and enjoying the keening noise Sam made. He gestured for the lube, Sam flailing out and grabbing it, tossing it down to him before Sam returned his hands back to the headboard.

“Good boy,” Dean said, picking up the lube. “How you going, baby boy?”

“Need you,” Sam breathed.

“Need me where?”

Sam let out a long breath. “Your lips; my cock.”

Dean shook his head, setting the tube down and waiting for the lube to warm on his hands. “Not going to happen.”

Sam groaned.

Dean laughed, nipping at Sam’s thigh before teasing his hole with one finger. Watching Sam’s face he began to gently ease it inside in short thrusts, each one slightly longer than the one before. He knew the movement was maddening, and sure enough Sam began to squirm.

“Stop fucking with me!”

“I thought that was the idea.”

“Fuck you!”

“No. Fuck _you_.” Dean abruptly pressed the finger in deep, hooking it up to find Sam’s prostate.

Sam yelped at the move, bucking up as Dean continued to put pressure on the spot. Dean pushed Sam back down with his free arm, dragging the finger out slowly. He slid a second finger in, slightly impressed by how relaxed Sam was. He soon added a third, scissoring them and hooking them into Sam’s sweet spot again and again until Sam was fully erect, precum leaking from his cock onto his stomach.

“Dean,” Sam choked, trying to rock with the deliberately uneven move of Dean’s fingers. “Gonna… gonna…”

“No you’re not.” Dean reached up with his spare hand, tightening his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock to prevent him from cumming. “You don’t do anything until I say you do.”

The noise Sam made was almost pitiful, Dean pausing in his movements and allowing Sam some time to come down. After a moment Sam nodded, Dean releasing his grip and pulling his fingers from Sam. He wiped them on the bed sheets, leaning forward to graze his teeth along the underside of Sam’s cock.

The noise Sam made was almost inhuman, caught between a cry and a groan. Smirking, Dean repeated the movement, this time keeping the pressure on all the way to the tip, taking it gently between his teeth and darting his tongue out over the slit. Hearing a soft crack, he glanced up to see that Sam’s knuckles were white, his grip so tight on the headboard it was beginning to splinter.

Dean wrapped his lips around his teeth before he sank down, absently registering the taste of their earlier activities. He cursed Sam’s length as he felt the tip of Sam’s cock bump against the back of his throat, Dean unable to take the full length. Instead he wrapped his hand back around the base gently, then unwrapped his teeth and grazed them back toward the top.

Sam was shaking so hard now Dean could feel it through the mattress, the bed creaking slightly. Dean registered that Sam had pulled his knees up, toes digging hard into the sheets and he could see tears running down Sam’s face. Humming with satisfaction, he locked eyes with Sam and repeated the motion – lips on the way down; teeth on the way up.

Sam’s head fell back on the upward move, mouth hanging open as he gasped noisily at the air. Dean pulled off, dragging his tongue along the underside, finding and teasing one particularly sensitive spot with just the tip of his tongue. He could tell from Sam’s breathing that he was getting close, Dean wrapping his lips once more around Sam’s cock and taking it as far into his mouth as he could, pressing his fingers back inside Sam and pushing them hard against his prostate.

“DEAN!”

Dean tightened his hand around the base of Sam’s cock, once more denying him his release. He pulled himself fully of Sam’s cock and withdrew his fingers, shuffling up to kneel over his brother and noting the tears spilling from his eyes.

“Dean,” Sam choked. “Please. Need to cum.”

“Not yet,” Dean said. “You’ll cum when I say you can.”

“Please…”

“I said no, Sammy!”

Sam nodded, eyes closing as his head fell back against the pillow. Dean watched as Sam’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, Dean unable to keep from leaning up to kiss it gently. Sam made a soft whimpering noise, Dean kissing him once more before setting himself back on his heels.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Sam said softly.

Dean slowly let go of Sam’s cock, watching for any sign that Sam had lied to him. Satisfied that Sam wasn’t going to cum, Dean grabbed the tube of lube and went about slicking up his cock. Setting the tube just far enough away that neither would kneel on it, Dean caught hold of Sam’s knees and pulled him up, shuffling up until the tip of his cock was pressed against Sam’s hole.

“Ready for my cock, baby boy?”

Sam nodded, eyes still closed.

“Look at me,” Dean said, catching hold of Sam’s jaw even as he pressed forward slightly. “Open your eyes, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes blinked open, locking with Dean’s and holding his gaze as Dean began to thrust forward into Sam, burying himself further inside with each slow rock. He could feel Sam flexing beneath him, body quaking with the need for release that Dean had continued to deny him. Fully seating himself in Sam’s body, Dean paused.

“Good?”

“I’m good.”

Dean placed a soft kiss on the middle of Sam’s chest and sat back, wrapping his arms around Sam’s thighs for leverage. Shooting Sam a smirk he began to thrust hard and fast, pressing in as deep as he could while angling for Sam’s sweet spot.

“Fuck! Dean!”

Dean laughed, enjoying the way Sam began to writhe on the bed below him, hands never leaving the headboard. Dean could see by the flex of the muscles in Sam’s arms he was now using it for leverage, keeping him from sliding up the bed and instead pushing himself down harder against Dean’s cock.

“Dean.” Sam groaned. “Please.”

“Go on, Sammy,” Dean said, shifting so he could fuck harder into his brother. “Come.”

Sam almost howled as he arched back off the bed, Dean groaning at the sight as Sam came hard. Dean could feel him pulsing around his cock, clenching down so hard that Dean almost couldn’t move. Dean continued to thrust into his brother, pausing on every outstroke and waiting until it seemed Sam had almost ended his orgasm before thrust in hard again, extending it out further.

Feeling his own balls tightening Dean cursed, closing his eyes and moving in frantic thrusts until he was shooting deep inside Sam, grunting as he continued to thrust. Eventually he stilled, fighting to catch his breath as he let Sam’s legs slide back down onto the bed, gazing up toward where Sam was gasping at the air.

“Convinced yet?” Dean asked, stretching out on top of his brother.

Sam’s reply was almost a groan, eyes staring unseeing toward the roof. Dean laughed at Sam’s inability to speak, reaching up to ease Sam’s hands away from the headboard, noting with a wince how they spasmed slightly at the loss of grip. Dean kissed each palm, manoeuvring them around his back and smiling as Sam folded him in a weak hug.

“Sleep Sammy,” Dean said softly. “We’ll shower later.”


End file.
